With the rapid development and progress of modern electronic technology, electronic devices also have seen the corresponding development. Smart phones are widely used in the life of consumers, and users' demands for smart phone interfaces are increasingly diverse. For example, different kinds of consumers have different demands for the theme, wallpaper, layout, application operation mode, etc. The current common demands include; desktop launchers customized for elders, desktop launchers of children mode, standard desktop launcher, and desktop launchers customized by operators. Currently, the smart phones sold in markets are capable of supporting the loading of multiple desktop launchers, but the configuration files and resource files of different desktop launchers are independent from each other, and cannot be shared.